life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Magic
''Transwikied from- http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Voodoo_Montgomery/Loch_Ness http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Babutut http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Nandi_bear '' http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Bunyip Introduction The Nandi Bear is a Cryptid from Africa. Called the most ferocious of African mystery beasts, the Nandi Bear evokes cries of horror in both natives and Westerners alike. It is known throughout East Africa as duba, kerit, chimisit, kikambangwe, vere, sabrookoo, and many other names. There are too many reports to simply write it off as widespread myth. The sightings of the Nandi Bear by Westerners backs up the reality of the beast. Officially there are no members of the bear family in Africa in modern times, but reports of bears or bear-like creatures are nothing new to Africa. Herodotus, Pliny the elder and other writers from ancient times placed bears in Africa. More recently, Dr. O. Dapper wrote in 1668 that "squirrels with tails much larger than those in Europe, bears, wild cats, and very venomous vipers..." all inhabited the Congo. Their are different theories as to what it could be. *An Unknown Bear *Undiscovered Hyena *A Chalicothere *A Giant Baboon *An Aardvark In this senario the Nandi Bear is desended from Brown Bears that crossed over from Asia. In this scenario, the Bunyip is a desendent of the Diprotodon. The jungles of Vietnam has grown wild and now a creature yet to be found by man will now remain hidden forever: the Babutbut. It has tried to hide from man but it came close to being found. Now it will remain hidden forever. Loch Ness is a large, deep freshwater lake in northeastern Scotland. It's well known for being the home of the Loch Ness Monster, also known as "Nessie",who gave the loch it's name. Since 1933, sightings of Nessie have been reported, but scientists and researchers still don't have conclusive evidence that Nessie actually exists.But pictures have evidence that it most likely exists. 4 weeks after People During the time of humans, a fugus has killed the Nandi Bear population. Even before humans dissapeared, the population was only 9999 induviduals, but now there are only 456 induviduals. But this fugus was caused by humans, and now that there gone, the poulation is recovering. 2 Weeks after People: In zoos all across the world, there is no one to supply the elephants with the 150 pounds of food per day they need to feed themselves. Desperate for food, the elephants break out of their pens. With the extinction of humans, adult elephants no longer have any predators, but will they be able to survive in the new wilderness? 6 Weeks after People: Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas in zoos and circuses around the world are starving for food. They test the electric fence surrounding their enclosure and find that it no longer shocks them. They leap over the deep moats and attempt to survive in the wild. Lions in circuses however, have to break open their cage doors in order to escape back into the wild. If they don't they will soon starve to death. The first Winter after People: Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas in the northern parts of the world have survived for now. Although these big cats have fur to keep themselves warm, they are not very use to living in cooler climates. The lions may survive in these colder climates of the north, but most will most likely leave for the warmer temperatures of the south. Winter has come in the Northern Hemisphere. Both African and Asian elephants have survived. However, an elephants body is designed to keep warm air out and not keep it in. Elephants must migrate to southern latitudes or freeze to death. Carcasses of dead elephant who could not migrate to warmer climates will provide a free meal for predators such as Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas 50 Years after People: The lions that escaped from the zoos and have become apex predators in the southern parts of the world wilderness hunting cattle, horses, and deer. Their descendants might evolve into a new subspecies or even a new species of lion. The ones in the United States will fill in the void that the American lions left when they went extinct thousands of years ago. Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas evolve similarly, but are subordinate to Lions in the predatory listings. 35 years In a billobong, the last one dies. 100 Years after people The Nandi population back to normal size. Maybe even bigger. 1,000 years after people. The last of the pictures of Nessie finally erode away,but one picture of nessie still lives on: Nessie herself. In the time of humans, people traveled to Scotland just to get a glimse, glance, or a photo, even a video of the Loch Ness Monster, forcing her and her Granddaughters and grandsons into hiding. Now 1,000 after people, Nessie's Decendents can live in peace. The Urquhart castle has long ago fell into the lake, now where it once stood, it is a place where red deer drink- if they can escape Nessie. 2,000 years after people Loch Ness and the surrounding land has remained the same for hundreds of years. The only exception is Urquhart Castle, which is currently in ruins, has eroded away. Although, the pieces that slid into the water when it collapsed could survive, and Nessie still lives in the lake, meaning that Nessie could haunt the ruins of the castle.bLoch Ness itself still lives on. The lake could live to be seen by the earliest of our replacements,although Nessie may not. Due to Global Cooling, Ice Caps are reaching Loch Ness, threatning her existance, so she must head to the ocean. Category:The World Category:Nature